


[Fanmix] I'll Stay With You For All Of Time

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Voltron Ship Mixes [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	

[I'll Stay With You For All Of Time: a Shiro/Keith fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/i-ll-stay-with-you-for-all-of-time-a-shiro-keith-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

The Calling - **Wherever You Will Go** // Yellowcard - **You and Me and One Spotlight** // Daughtry - **Home** // Backstreet Boys - **Permanent Stain** // Yellowcard - **Only One** // Rob Thomas - **Someday** // Good Charlotte - **Hold On** // The All-American Rejects - **Move Along**


End file.
